ppg_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunny
Bunny is the fourth of the Powerpuff Girls. At first, created by Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup using artificial Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice, causing her to become deformed and defective from her sisters. Afterwards, once her desctruction, Davis takes what's left and recreated her to be more like the girls. Characteristics *'Name': Blossom *'Aliases': Clover Utonium, The Shy One, Quiet Powerhouse, Cute Shy Girl *'Age': 13-15 (1 year old chronologically) *'Hair': Brown *'Eyes': Purple *'Likes': the color purple, taking care of animals, Prof. Utonium, Deborah Utonium, Davis Utonium, singing (though too shy to do it in public), Movies *'Dislikes': Crime, villains, the spotlight, arguments, fighting, doing dangerous stuff, letting her anger and rage get the better of her *'Family': Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (sisters), Prof. Utonium (creator/father-like figure), Deborah Utonium (mother figure), Davis (best friend/brother figure) Background The Girls created a fourth Powerpuff Girl named Bunny so that they could ease the burden of saving the town by themselves. The Girls were too overworked for the day, so they sneak into the lab to create a fourth Powerpuff Girl. Unlike her predecessors, she was created by the girls using imitation objects of those which gave the girls life (artificial sweetener instead of sugar, dirt and twigs instead of spices, what the girls considered to be "everything nice"), and Chemical X added "accidentally" along with the beaker containing it. While she possessed the same powers as the girls and a similar color theme (having purple eyes and a purple dress to match), she has a hunch back, a stray tooth, and a raggedy brown ponytail unlike the Powerpuff Girls. She couldn't speak in complete English, so Bubbles gave her the name Bunny (although Buttercup named her Braces at first, much to Blossom's chagrin). Bunny wants to please her sisters, but her size and weight don't help. However, despite of her physical and mental abnormality, they let Bunny join them in fighting crime. When they started their usual day of crime-fighting, she thought that having a gun made a person a criminal, and when she alone saw and alone confronted 2 cops taking in 2 crooks and brandishing guns, she threw the cops into jail, and started to release criminals, thinking they were good people. As a result of her mishaps, the girls send Bunny away, only to be confronted by every convict Bunny released throughout the episode. To redeem herself and save the girls, she defeats every criminal herself. However, due to instability, after defeating the criminals, she explodes, making a flash of light, leaving nothing but a piece of her dress. The girls felt horrible that their sister had only been in such a short existence. Enshrining the piece of dress, the girls were left to mourn, but Davis took the piece for his own surprise for them. After a whole night, Davis invited the girls and the Professor down in the lab... to meet the new and improved Bunny, created from the DNA that was left on the shred of dress. Amazingly, the Bunny before them had the memories of her predecessor, and apologized that she wasn't able to be successful the first time around. However, the girls group hugged her, as did the Professor, stating they were happy to have her be part of the family. Of course her first reaction was to run behind Davis in fright, to which he had to warn them she was painfully shy, and that it took him all night to try and help her get used to him. Personality Before her 'reformation', Bunny was eager and confused due to the imbalance of the ingredients that made up her system. Once Davis resurrects her, he deduces she is more Sugar and Everything Nice. This means she is extremely shy, innocent and fairly inexperienced in things like socializing. Despite having so much power, Bunny hates to fight, but knows it's necessary in order to protect Townsville as well as her sisters and surrogate family, the Utoniums. Even though she fights the bad guys, she harbors no hate towards them and treats everyone equally, regardless of who or what they are. Though villains like Him, Aku, or the Rowdyruff Boys who don't treat animals humanely... well, they'll be sorry for being mean around animals around her. Skills/Abilities Like the others, Bunny has the set of powers of all Powerpuff Girls *'Flight' *'Super Strength' *'Durability' *'Laser Vision' *'Heightened Super Senses' Unique Abilities *'Bunny Hulk': She has the amazing ability to turn into a purple and White-Haired and brown streaked Hulk version of herself (Possibly where all the Spice went to), but is only affective if she gets angry (which is impossible). Superhuman Strength: She has great superhuman strength, endurance, and healing abilities. :*'Intelligence': She usually retains her intelligence and an ability to transform between forms. :*'Size and Mass': When transforming in and out of her forms, Bunny gains and loses mass in the form of body size as well as additional muscle mass. When changing into her hulk form, her body and hair also take on a distinctly whitish and brownish hue. :*'Lift Limit': She is able to easily lift more than 100 tons. :*'Durability': She is impervious to most forms of physical attacks and possesses a considerable healing factor Relationships Bunny's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Chloe Daniels Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Powerpuff Girls